Resurrección
by Linilly
Summary: AU-El cliché de zombies asies- siempre dijeron que las personas acabaríamos con nosotras mismos, pero nunca creí que fuera de esta forma -Personas? esas cosas no son personas, son muertos que buscan matarnos, vaya ironía.


**Introducción**

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**He venido con un cliché, oh si, o sé porqué me dieron ganas de hacer esto, aún no se si dejarlo como one shot o hacerlo un long fic, depende del éxito que tenga este pequeño proyecto, desde que les guste a ustedes (si es así díganme para que lo continúe xD) y también depende de qué tanto me guste a mí xd a veces suelo ser algo insegura con lo que escribo, de hecho no planeo continuar con "sombras del pasado", al menos no por ahora, aún tengo que salvar una materia xD y cuando así sea y entre de lleno a vacaciones haré al menos dos caps por semana.**

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Bridgette despertó particularmente agitada, se sentó con rapidez en su cama con la respiración acelerada y buscando algo en particular que no lograba identificar, se tocó el pecho con una mano intentando calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, aunque seguía sin saber por qué exactamente, giró los ojos hacia su mesita de noche entrecerrándolos para alcanzar a ver la hora en el reloj digital

_-Cinco de la mañana…-_

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar y bajó los pies de la cama tanteando las pantuflas en el suelo y se levantó sintiendo sus piernas pesadas dirigiéndose a la cocina de su pequeño departamento por un poco de agua para hidratar su boca la cual se encontraba algo seca, tal vez había tenido una pesadilla pero no lo recordaba así que decidió volver a dormir un rato, quizá al final no era nada, una vez volvió a arroparse en su cama, decidió que ese día iría a visitar a sus padres y a su hermana, después de todo era sábado y tenía todo el día despejado, puesto que ya estaba en las últimas del semestre en la universidad y había terminado todos sus proyectos, solo unos ajustes más a un vestido de gala y todo estaría listo, cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar un rato más.

Volvió a levantarse un rato más tarde ya menos cansada, recogió algunas pocas pertenencias, las necesarias para quedarse a dormir ese día en su antigua casa en el corazón de París, una vez lista salió de su departamento asegurándolo con llave y dejándola enterrada detrás de una pequeña planta que tenía en un masetero colgante, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre esperando unos cuantos timbres antes de que una voz dulce contestara

-_Hola?_

-Marinette?- Bridgette rió –Hola pequeña, cómo estás?

-_Brid! Ya no soy una niña sabes?-_ le reclamó su hermana desde el teléfono

-tienes quince años, sigues siendo una pequeña niña para mí- Marinette bufó al otro lado de la línea y Bridgette rió mientras bajaba las escaleras, normalmente evitaba el ascensor por las mañanas debido a lo concurrido que se ponía a esas horas –y mamá?-

-_Está ocupada con papá en la panadería, quieres que vaya a buscarla?_

-No, sólo dile que iré a visitarlos hoy- sonrió

-_Vendrás? Genial!-_ Chilló Marinette –_Ya te extrañábamos mucho! las cosas no son las mismas sin ti aquí, les diré enseguida! Te quedarás?-_

-Si, ya terminé la mayoría de mis tareas entonces me quedaré hasta mañana, si todo sale bien, solo regresaría la semana que viene y ya seré libre….-

Levantó la mirada a la calle notando a las personas, al ser una ciudad bastante grande lo normal era que se hiciera un caos por las mañanas, pero ese día era algo particular, sobre todo al notar la preocupación en los rostros de las personas quienes casi se arrollaban unos con otros, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los cubre bocas que portaba la mayoría

-_Bridgette? Está todo bien…?-_ Marinette había notado el extraño silencio de su hermana

-Ah? Si si, no te preocupes, te llamo cuando vaya llegando a casa si? Nos vemos Mari

Colgó el teléfono adentrándose un poco más a la calle, contagiándose de aquella apuración de las personas, solo que en ella estaba más presente la preocupación de no saber lo que pasaba, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la estación del metro con la intención de tomar la ruta que la llevaría en menos de una hora hacia su casa pero alguien la hizo caer estruendosamente al piso

-Fíjate por dónde vas!- le recriminó el hombre que, para empezar, la había tirado, pero Bridgette en ese momento no tenía cabeza para recriminarle o ponerse a discutir con él, se alarmó al ver que el hombre se levantaba para alejarse

-Espera!- le detuvo –Podrías decirme qué está pasando?- le miró con ojos suplicantes, el hombre rodó los ojos

-No viste las noticias en la mañana?- su tono sonó bastante irritado, la chica negó con la cabeza con una expresión contrariada, no era mucho de ver la televisión y si por algo le estaba preguntando era más que obvio que no había visto nada

-Parece que hay una epidemia demasiado grave, o algo así entendí, desde la madrugada, el gobierno dice que consigamos provisiones y que estará prohibido salir de las casas a partir de hoy en la tarde así que si no te quieres meter en problemas mejor corre a comprar lo que ocupes-

Bridgette miró al chico correr en dirección opuesta a ella aún más confundida y algo aturdida sin saber realmente la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, así que se levantó y se echó a correr hasta la estación de metro…. la cual estaba desierta

-Mierda…

Salió del subterráneo y buscó con la mirada a cualquier persona que estuviera en el lugar hasta que divisó a un grupo de personas, al parecer una familia, que estaba empacando varias maletas algo grandes sobre la cajuela de su auto, se acercó a paso rápido hacia ellos llamando su atención en el proceso

-Hola? Disculpe la molestia… pero quisiera saber si

-NO- respondió el hombre dándole la espalda, la mujer a su lado lo miró de mala forma y tras un pellizco al hombre se dirigió a ella

-Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó con dulzura

-Yo… quisiera saber si ustedes saben qué pasó con la estación del metro, necesito viajar de urgencia a París y…. bueno, está todo desierto

El hombre se tensó dándole una mirada poco amigable que hizo a Bridgette encogerse en su lugar –El metro está cerrado, no lo volverán a abrir hasta nuevo aviso, ahora vete niña

Los ojos de Bridgette se cristalizaron durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo haría ahora para llegar a París, la situación cada vez la estaba preocupando más y por alguna razón ahora sólo quería llegar a su familia, estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando la señora le llamó con voz dulce

-Espera un poco linda, quieres?

La mujer se volvió al señor de forma no muy amigable hablándole en voz baja, como regañándolo y tirándole de la oreja, una escena algo cómica a sus ojos, después de un par de minutos ambos se voltearon a ver a la chica, la señora con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y el señor con cara parecida a la de un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar

-Mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos hacia París, si quieres estamos dispuestos a llevarte- le dijo, el hombre solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo, Bridgette lo dudó unos momentos, apenas los acababa de conocer, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres…. Pero no tenía opción, asintió con la cabeza y la mujer le abrió la puerta trasera donde la incitó a entrar a lo que así lo hizo, notando al instante a un pequeña niña de alrededor de cinco años, dormida en una sillita para niños ajustada al asiento al lado de ella, sonrió con ternura, era igual a la señora pero con facciones aniñadas, se aferró a su mochila cuando ambos señores entraron, el hombre al asiento del conductor y la mujer al del copiloto

-Soy Anne, este es mi esposo Jock y la niña al lado tuyo es nuestra hija, Hanna, cuál es tu nombre linda?- le preguntó la simpática señora mientras el viaje a París comenzaba

-Ah, claro, lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Bridgette…

-Mucho gusto Bridgette, y dime, porqué quieres ir a París? Eres de allá?-

-Si… tenía planeado visitar a mi familia, de hecho cuando comenzó todo lo de… bueno, lo que sea que esté pasando

-Oh vaya, entonces fue una suerte toparnos antes de que partiéramos, nosotros vamos a quedarnos con nuestros padres en lo que pasa todo esto de momento, creo que es algo así como una epidemia…. Sabes algo? Te veo algo familiar… disculpa el atrevimiento pero quienes son tus padres?

Bridgette estaba agradecida con la mujer por ayudarla a llegar a París, pero no pudo evitar pensar que preguntaba demasiado, aun así se obligó a responder

-Tom y Sabine…. Dupain

-No puedo creerlo! Por eso te hacías familiar! Ellos son los dueños de la mejor panadería de París!- Brigette sonrió satisfecha ante el reconocimiento y así comenzó una plática amena durante el resto del viaje

* * *

-Marinette miraba ansiosa por los vidrios de la panadería hacia la calle, esperando ver pronto la figura de su hermana mayor entrar por ahí, Sabine rió notando eso y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura

-Ya llegará cariño, tranquila- le sonrió y se adentró a la cocina por unas bandejas que habían quedado en el horno

Marinette sonrió con ánimos escuchando el timbre de su celular sonar, abrió la aplicación pensando que se trataba de un mensaje de su hermana, pero en cambio era un mensaje de Alya, su mejor amiga, diciéndole que tenía que mirar de urgencia un video que se había publicado reciente en el canal de noticias, abrió el link y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo grandes en una mirada alarmada.

* * *

**Lesto beibes**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que no haya quedado muy tedioso, pero como es la introducción tenía que ser más acerca de lo que estaba pasando y no tanto la convivencia, el próximo capítulo será ya entrando de lleno a lo que será la supervivencia de los personajes y será mucho más interesante contando el hecho de que ya habrán pasado alrededor de dos meses, de hecho, me inspiraré un poco en TWD, es mi serie favorita xD espero sus opiniones**

**AsTa la pRocsimaaaaaa.**


End file.
